seven friends and one piece of freedom
by under
Summary: When seven friends go on a boat ride, Kapp'n finds out that K.K can summon ghost. But Resseti wants to destroy them. Can Blathers and Static stop him?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
It was a normal day. I was giving my friends a boat ride as usuall.  
  
One Saturdays we go on boat rides.  
  
"So K.K can you do something besides playing music?" I said.  
  
"Sure Kapp'n." K.K strummed his guitar and said all these weird words.  
  
"What are you doing K.K?" I asked.  
  
"Summonig spirt's of the dead." Then suddenly 3 ghost came up and disappeared!  
  
"Wow that can really hurt someone!" said Ressiti.  
  
"Have you ever thought they would attack?"  
  
"Not really." Said K.K  
  
"You should put that guitar in the muesam." Blathers said.  
  
Resseti ran to the guitar and was about to break it with his pick axe when Static stopped him.  
  
"Resseti this is a special guitar and if we put it in the muesam we could be rich!" said Static the squirrel. Static was poor and didn't have a home so he had to rely on his friends.  
  
"No! It's evil I tell you evil!" Static started getting tears down his face.  
  
"Ok calm down. Let's have a vote." Said Justin the human.  
  
"Who vote's on the muesam?" All except one hand went up.  
  
"Who vote's on being destroyed?" one hand went up.  
  
"Ok then it goes to the museam." Justin said.  
  
"That things destroyed!" yelled Ressiti.  
  
Tortimer stopped him again from hitting it with his pick axe.  
  
"I'm mayor of this town and I agree with everyone it goes to the muesam. Besides I will be rich enough to buld more building, shoping centers, briges, and equipment."  
  
Ressiti just got so angry he jumped out the boat, gone underwater and dug back to shore.  
  
That was the craziest day of my life. 


	2. KK

Chapter 2  
  
The next day...  
  
I was angry. Resseti wanted to destroy my family souls. How could he? I decided to pay him a visit.  
  
At the mole house...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
I knocked him out with the guitar.  
  
Blathers flew by and saw Resseti.  
  
"Oh no what have you done? You killed Resseti!"  
  
"I knocked him out." "No you didn't you killed him!" Blood was coming out of his head.  
  
Blathers fought and fought him till his death.  
  
Resseti got up.  
  
"What have you done? You killed K.K!" The thing started all over again except that K.K was really dead.  
  
Resseti killed Blathers and afterwards he was crying.  
  
"I killed my friend. How could I? No!" tears were streaming down his face.  
  
At the funeral...  
  
Static was crying real bad.  
  
"This reminds me of my pa and ma's death." He said.  
  
He starts remembering their death. He sees his parents killing each other.  
  
"This reminds me of an alien." Said Justin.  
  
{Read phonecall from an alien to know what I mean.}  
  
Justin sees a cat named Myst killing an alien with a sword cutting its toung off after it eats her.  
  
"Shows over. Lets take the guitar to the muesam." Said Tortimer But they didn't know that Me and Blathers souls were in the guitar. 


	3. ressetti

Chapter 3 I knew I shoud've destroyed the guitar. But I could'nt. I was stuck in the guitar and if I destroyed it I would be destroyed too.  
  
"I shoud'nt have done this." Said Ressetti.  
  
"But hey atleast once we get out of here we will some of the money." Said Blathers.  
  
At the muesam...  
  
At the muesam Static was (as you should know) was sad. He didn't want money. He wanted happiness.  
  
"I'm so sad that I cant even do nothing but cry." Static wailed.  
  
"Hey well atleast that Ressetti isn't here anymore too bully you around." Justin said.  
  
"I'm so rich I am so rich!" sang Tortimmer.  
  
"But I miss Blathers." Totimmer said. "That stupid punk Gaston wont let no one except rich travelers donate anything!"  
  
Well that's this chapter. About four more chapters left. 


	4. Static

Chapter 5  
  
I went to guitar. Wanting revenge on Ressetti I went and broke the guitar. But I only brought him back.  
  
K.K and Ressetti appeared as Blathers walked in the room.  
  
"Wow you guys are back!" he said.  
  
"Darn it!" i said.  
  
As Justin walked in the room he said.  
  
"Static broke the guitar!"  
  
"No more money..." said Tortimer. "That means we wont have any money to support Ourtown." (city name)  
  
Shortie Chapie. I dedicate this chapter to TayJamz for reviewing. 2 chapters left. 


	5. Justin

Chapter 6  
  
I went up to Tortimer and told him straight up.  
  
"Tortimer if you cant get any more money why don't you get a loan or work for someone one?" I asked him.  
  
"Oh I never thought of that." He replied.  
  
Kapp'n took out a gun and shot KK.  
  
"Darn you! You think your all cool but your not! You started this mess!"  
  
Resetti took the pick-ax and stabbed him in the arm.  
  
"Stop! This will not get us out of our troubles!"  
  
"Please no fighting in the muesam." Blathers said.  
  
"Blathers right. You guys should not be fighting in here. Then we wont get anymore money with this stuff." Static said.  
  
That made me have an idea. We could sell the muesam.  
  
Sorry I hav'nt updated in a while. I have been reading others stories. And just because I flame you or a favorite author or your fans doesn't mean you have to flame me. I could be wrong about this but some people should not be writing stories about gay couples. 


	6. Tortimer

Chapter 7  
  
I heard Justin say something about selling the muesam.  
  
"Well I guess we have to. We only have one piece of freedom and that's money."  
  
Everybody was starting to look sad.  
  
"But every town needs a muesam." Kapp'n said.  
  
"Were going to sell the items." K.K said.  
  
"Well I'll see if some of my friends want to buy the stuff. See you guys later." Ressetti dug a hole and left.  
  
"It's ok with me to sell the stuff." Blathers said.  
  
Static started to get back to normal because the depression was gone,  
  
"Were going to have to start all over with the muesam!" Static said.  
  
"Well I guess seven friends and one piece of freedom isn't enough." Justin said.  
  
The End 


End file.
